


high ranking, among mortals that is

by feenix_is_fandom_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feenix_is_fandom_trash/pseuds/feenix_is_fandom_trash
Summary: non dispair au! gundham likes to spend his time alone with animals, but someone took notice and decided to join. now gundam can't seem to get rid of him. not that he minds
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	high ranking, among mortals that is

souda walked over and took the empty space next to the alternative boy. he sat there wordlessly, taking out a small gadget and fiddling with it till san-d wandered over to investigate. gundham immediately took note and looked over at the familiar figure sat next to him.

"from whence where you summoned, fiend?" he asked, though his full 'evil' tone didn't sound too genuine. The sound of it made Kazuichi pause in surprise, was he not wanted there? but gundham didn't seem to be mean when it was fewer people... maybe it was only Sonia.

"I'm.. waiting for Miss. Sonia" he lied, smiling awkwardly as he did. of course he wasn't, he wanted to get closer to gundham. after all, the only interaction he has was more so with the devas, and that was only nice to the extent of liking someone's pets can be. 

"do not spin black lies to me mortal. I am not so easily deceived" the man commented, "besides, she just left, I'm sure you would have seen her on your way." 

kazuichi didn't really know how to reply, gundham had seen right through his lie… it seemed so genuine as well. and atop that he wasn't sounding hostile towards the mechanic, not as much as he usually is anyways.

"oh.." was all kazuichi could really think up to say in the moment. "well, I guess you seemed lonely, aren't you always with miss Sonia anyways?" he questioned, relaxing and leaning himself on his hand, using the spare one to pet the hamster on his lap.

"she had plans to converse with the unlawful one," he replied simply, still focussing more on tending to the animals near him than on the boy next to him, though he didn't look like he was sure how to feel about the close proximity of him and the neon being. "besides, I'm not alone when surrounded by my agents of darkness"

he nodded in response "right, yeah. sorry" he should have known as such, animals. even as small as rodents had always meant more to gundham, it was a known fact by everyone in their class. after all, nobody would dare call the man's 'dark devas' hamsters to his face. they would be cursed for such an act.

"you're forgiven" the man replied calmly, a slight smile showing on his face. He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead just paused. eventually continuing with. "the dark devas have told tales of you, mortal" 

"oh?" kazuichi asked, a thinly masked face of joy on his face. god that was a failed attempt to hide anything. but luckily nobody seemed to take note.

"yes, it seems that they have deemed you to be high ranking, among mortals that is" he let out a soft sigh as he spoke, his expression not changing much, but he was petting another of the dark devas as he spoke.

"wow..." he commented before turning his attention to san-D. "aren't you the nicest little thing!" he smiled from ear to ear as he petted them. next to him gundham could be caught smiling as well, though this was soon covered by scarf as he tried to hide his expression.

"they don't often take kindly to mortal beings, so count yourself lucky that they tolerate your presence" mumbled gundham from under his scarf. still attempting to regain his usual monotone nature. it seemed that it was hard to do with the sheer abundance of joy that kazuichi remenated from so much as a compliment from a pet 

he was still smiling brightly, only concerned about how nice the hamsters are to think that he was worthy of a 'favourites' status. "awe, they are so nice for that"

gundham sighed slightly, "yes, they are rather. do you not have any way to spend your time more productively though" he asked, sounding slightly judgemental as to why souda was still there.

"not really" he commented, thinking "anyways, it's far more fun here". he realised that most likely would sound like a lie, after all, what had he done here other than have slight conversation and pet a hamster? though, he was being honest that the conversation was nice to have. maybe if gundham thought he was lying it would be for the better though.

"mingling with agents of the dark is entertaining to you? that's a bold choice" he commented, "if you insist that this is a good use of your limited time then so be it" he moved his arm from around his scarf and continued to help the pets, keeping up a slight conversation as he smiled. as kazuichi talked he toyed with a motherboard or some kind, supposedly trying to figure out some of its mechanics.


End file.
